


Remember

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Role Reversal, insightful thor, or at least a portrayal of role reversal, woobie loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor notices something behind eyes that should be green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a lovely little drabble spawned in part by the fact that I want to see a role reversal with Loki and Thor. Then it took on a life on its own, just like my Alpha Dynamics story... There will probably be another drabble sometime showing what happens next... possibly for the rest of the battle, possibly after as Thor commandeers the Chitauri army. 
> 
> Considering I'm working hard on Ember and Falling, I'm trying to avoid taking on too many things to write at once, so feel free to consider this a plot bunny up for grabs.

The battle raged on, the Chitauri were raging havoc, and Thor battled his beloved brother, who had grown so strange and cold to him. “Stop this madness Loki!” Thor begged again, almost on the verge of crying with frustration. 

“Its too late…” Loki says, looking out over the chaos he’s caused, before looking back to his thunderous brother. There is nothing he can do to stop this now, nothing save minimize the damage to this realm and her people. “Thor… it’s… too late…” He says again, green eyes turning Thor imploringly. “End… end it…” It was a quiet plea, something escaping the trickster quite against his will as he battled with himself. 

“End what, brother?” Thor asked, begged almost, trying to understand, only to see green eyes flash back to frozen blue, and he jerked back, raising his Hammer. “Who are you?” He suddenly demanded, a flickering awareness in his own heart making him almost doubt what he had seen. 

“I’m your brother Thor… a monster adopted by gods…. Ironic isn’t it? A being that you held in closest regard is now going to slay all of you.” The words came from his brothers mouth, but they were not Loki’s, and Thor scowled darkly as he approached his sib. 

“Leave him.” Thor stated, his thunderous voice quiet but powerful with command. “Get out from behind my brother’s eyes, Now!” He demanded, hefting his hammer as Loki only laughed.

“Or what?” Now that Thor focused on Loki’s words, he could hear it, a reverberating thrum of something alien. “You cannot cast out that which has become part of the core.” 

“Not cast out… then leave him willingly… take another… host, parasite.” Thor demanded again, desperate, only to have Loki laugh once more, all thoughts of the battle and the army’s below them going head to head forgotten. 

“What other would be so well suited? Really, ‘brother’ you’re quite simple if you haven’t thought this through. Why would I seek another host not as adept as magic, not as intelligent, not as good.” Loki’s voice layered with the voice of other teased and taunted, and Thor growled, enraged as he charged his brother. He knew that he could beat his brother down, conquer him as he had in the past, but he didn’t, because this Loki wasn’t expecting it, wasn’t watching for it. While all the other avengers were busy, it was up to Thor to save his brother. 

Instead, after a brief grapple, Mjolnir rested upon Loki’s chest, making the other squirm in anger and impotency. “How dare you, Thor! How dare you do this, I’ll…”

“Listen to my offer.” Thor interrupted, calm blue gaze imperious on his pinned brother, and the others behind his brothers eyes. “Leave my brother, and take in his stead me. I will cede full control of my powers, body, and mind so long as Loki is not harmed by you.” 

He could see that aweful darkness in his brother considering it, weighing his offer and he shuddered in revulsion as he saw the horrible grin on his brothers face. “Come then, Thunderer, you offer is accepted.” Before he could let himself withdraw as any sane being would, Thor pushed himself forward, taking his hammer from Loki’s chest even as he placed his hand on Loki’s cheek. 

“I love you, Brother.” He stated softly, his forehead pressing to Loki’s paler one, feeling the cool beads of sweat gathered there, the only outward sign that something monumental was going on inside of the tricksters head. 

“You won’t for much longer.” The darkness in Loki stated, before pouring forth from one god to envelope the other, even as another Avenger took note of what was going on, and shouted for Thor to get away. It was too late though, and Thor grinned as he felt the darkness envelope him.

“No… no Thor don’t do this…” Loki’s voice pleaded, and Thor opened his eyes to find himself somewhere else, no longer on the top of the tower. “Don’t brother, stay safe…” The dark haired man begged, green eyes clear and unclouded as Thor suddenly realized he had not seen in decades. 

“I cannot, Loki. Not now that I know what has happened.” Thor said gently, even as Loki collapsed to his knees, sobbing, and the darkness around them laughed, pouring into the thunderer. 

Thor shuddered in revulsion even as he felt horrors he had never even thought at clawing through his mind. Loki was safe though… and for now, that was all that mattered, even if this evil was not as pleased with its trade as it ought to have been.


End file.
